Wake
by lindseylove333
Summary: When Sakura awakens from a coma to find her boyfriend Naruto didn't wait for her she runs to the one man who she knows is always there. Will love blossom or will Sakura face the thing she fears most? kakashiXsakura narutoXhinata
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura..."

She moaned at the sound of her name being called. Her body felt heavy...stiff...

Where was she? How long had she been there? The last thing she remembered was--

"SAKURA!"

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The light seemed too bright, the room too pristine, the noises too loud. She tilted her head to the side, long pink hair splayed across the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes searched the white room landing on a figure, her vision still blurred.

"W-Where am I?"

The figure bolted to her side, the persons long hair brushed the tip of Sakura's nose.

"Naruto! Hinata! Tsuande!"

Sakura heard the firmiliar names and her vision cleared. Long blonde hair was in her face, blue eyes she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever gazed at her, full of happiness and worry and not to mention unshed tears.

"I-Ino?"

Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

"Don't speak. It's okay now. I promise!"

Ino said as tears dripped onto her friends cheeks. Naruto bolted in first and saw Sakura. Tears also filled his crystal eyes as his hands shook. Sakura sat up abruptly as her boyfriend of 2 months ran in. Their eyes connecting as he let out a sob. Her head spun and she fell back onto the bed.

"What happened?"

She asked, her eyes closing as she clutched her head.

Hinata ran in and clutched to Naruto's arm. He placed a hand on her head smoothing the indigo hair there. He kissed her cheek and told her to wait outside. She nodded in understanding and walked out. He looked at Ino and her eyes saddened as she too stood squeezing her friends hand once more and leaving. Sakura was faced witht he blonde man she had come to love.

"Sakura...it's so good to see you...awake...moving...living..."

She furrowed her pink brow.

"Naruto tell me what happened..."

He sighed tilting his head back and blinking away the tears there. He sniffled and looked at her.

"The last time you moved at all...the last time you spoke a word...opened those apple green eyes...was 4 years ago."

Her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat.

"You were on a mission with myself...Hinata...and Kiba. You ran out onto the battle ground to heal Kiba and distract one Itachi from hurting me...and then Kisame got you. One good blow to the head...a very dangerous blow."

Sakura's memory started to relinquish itself as Naruto continued.

"There was...so much blood...so much. I thought you were dead but you still had a faint pulse. We raced you back to the hospital. It took Tsunade 3 days to get you stable again...but you were in a coma. She said..."

He let out a sob and laid the back of his hand across his mouth quieting it.

"She said that you were in a coma...possibly forever. So...so when a year had passed I still hadn't left your side...but Tsunade said the odds of you waking up were a billion to zero. So...so Hinata and I got married Sakura..."  
Sakura felt her world break to pieces. Her eyes darted down to ring on Naruto's finger. This wasn't a joke. This was real.

"Leave....just...this is just too much."

Naruto shook his head.

"Please Sakura...you were in a coma for-"

Sakura snapped standing for the bed.

"FOR FOUR YEARS! I KNOW!"

Her gaze landed on his.

"I. Know."

She threw on the clothes that were laid out for her. I black tank top, black shorts, mesh short sleeve top, boots, and her kunia holsters along with her gloves.

"I need some time...you have to understand Naruto...I love you...but you are married now and I am four years in the future. 21 now. Tell Tsunade I'll be back later to speak. Right now I need some time to myself."

With that she pushed past Naruto who stood dumb struck.

Sakura passed Ino in the hallway who stood next to Hinata. Thye both saw the tears littering Sakura's eyes and as she saw Hinata she broke into a full speed run straight for something, anything. She ran and ran all the way to the bridge where team seven once met. She fell to her knee's and cried.

She cried about everything. Naruto being married, her coma, the four years she missed.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her. Gasping she looked up and saw the infamous silver hair the defied gravity.

"Kakashi..."

She whispered. Her heart soared. As much as she loved Naruto, Kakashi always had been the one holding her heart, though he didn't know it.

"It's good to see you awake."

He whispered, his voice cracking. He was crying.

Pulling away Sakura looked into his exposed eyes, his mask covering the rest of his face. He hadn't aged a day. Kakashi was now thirty-five and looked to be Sakura's age. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you Kakashi."

She whispered cupping his face. He pressed his forhead to her's as tears escaped her eyes. He hugged her tightly memorizing her scent. He wouldn't let her ever be hurt again.

Never Again.

REVIEW PLEASE:D

please do not flame. it makes me sad:(

I love kakashi/sakura. if you dont like them, dont review.

-Lindseyyyyy


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! People like my story:D

Anyway here's the second chapter of "Wake" 

I hope everyone likes it!!

Special thanks to **Gothic Porcelain129, Aya-Sama3000, and vash3055**

You guys are awesome!!

But anyway on to the story!

Sakura awoke the next day. Sleep was the last thing she had wanted last night, she had slept for four years, but Kakashi would have no such talk of staying up and put her to sleep. Sunlight streamed through her window and she moaned softly as it hit her eyes, she had apparently forgotten how much she dreaded waking up in the mornings.

Sakura rolled over, finally convincing herself that it was better to get up, her eyes softened at the sight across from her.

Sleeping in the black, and probably uncomfortable chair, was Kakashi. His head was tilted to the side, body slumped in what seemed to be an awkward poistion. Sakura let a blush and a small smile flutter to her features.

She stood and walked to Kakashi's side and touched his shoulder softly.

"Kakashi...Kakashi wake up..."

He didn't move. Her hand wandered up the mask covered panel of his neck, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her affections for this man had grown during her relationship with Naruto, but she never told a soul. Naruto...he was a great man...but Kakashi...Kakashi had always held her heart secure and close to his.

Kakashi's one visible eye opened and he looked to Sakura. She blushed brightly and quickly took her hand from the smooth masks surface.

"S-Sorry..."

She mumbled.

Kakashi stood and stretched, his back cracking and his shoulders rolling.

"Good morning Sakura...are you hungry?"

Sakura looked at the man and nodded softly.

He smiled softly beneath his mask and began to walk out.

"I'll let you get dressed, then we will go to Ichiraku's."

He called over his shoulder. Sakura bit her lip and started walk to him.

"Kakashi wai---"

Sakura was interrupted by her clumsiness. As she walked to Kakashi her foot caught her bedding as she began to fall. Closing her eyes she braced for impact...but it never came. She suddenly felt warm and she opened her eyes and was met with Kakashi's one eye. Her face heated as she realized that her body was pressed to his. His body molded to hers...it felt right.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Sakura finally broke the gaze and cleared her throat standing up with Kakashi's help.

"Sorry...four years in a coma and I'm still clumsy as ever."

He chuckled low in his chest and turned away.

"I'll be outside waiting."

He called, leaving Sakura to get herself dressed.

--On The Way To Ichiraku--

Sakura's eyes scanned the place she called home. Not many things had changed but the people's long and awkward stares made her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Kakashi...why are they all staring..."

He looked down at the gorgoeus cheery blossom and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walk.

"They're just jealous that I'm with the most gorgeous coma patient in all of Fire country."

He said causing a brilliant smile to spread of Sakura's lips secretivly.

They soon walked into Ichiraku and Sakura looked up seeing Naruto and Hinata. Sakura watched the two for a moment, expecting to feel an intense need to run, to hide, to cry, to scream...

but she didn't feel anything.

All she felt was the arm of the most handsome man she had ever known around her shoulder and soon his whisper in her ear.

"We can leave if this makes you uncomfortable or upset..."

He whispered.

Sakura looked at him and shook her pink head.

"No...it actually doesn't...I realized I never really loved Naruto more than a brother...someone else had caught my eye..."

Kakashi looked at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Who?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"I'll just have to tell you later."

Kakashi made a small pout and walked Sakura to the bar and sat there.

Sakura could feel Naruto's eyes on her as she ordered.

He was jealous. He was angry she was with Kakashi while he himself was married. Sakura looked to him and sasw his blue eyes narrowed in a very unlike-Naruto glare. Sakura smiply smiled and waved at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata let out a small shy smile and waved back.

"Good to see you Sakura."

Hinata called, her stutter having disappeared years back.

Sakura nodded and recieved her food and ate with Kakashi.

They ate in partial silence. The momentary comment made by Kakashi who would point out new things about her surrondings. Sakura took them in with understanding.

Hours later after finishing their meal bidding an angry Naruto and confused Hinata goodbye she walked home with Kakashi.

"Kakashi..."

Sakura whispered looking up at the handsome Hatake.

"Yes?"

He asked looking forward, unlocking her front door with the spare key he had found.

"You don't have to stay...I'll be fine..."

She whispered. Kakashi led her inside closing the door behind them both. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch after he took a seat. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down next to him.

"Sakura..."

He whispered.

She looked at him and noticed osmething in his eyes...something he needed to say,

"When you were in the coma...those four years were the worst years of my life. No matter what Naruto says he wasn't by your bedside...he wasn't waiting for you...I can't lie, he was there for about a month or two. Then Hinata caught his eye...we both knew something between them was there and that is why I think you are taking this all so easily...also because I don't think you ever truely loved the knuckle head...you've always deserved better..."

Sakura listened intently. Kakashi wasn't one to make speeches so she listened up and listened good.

"Sakura I stayed by your bedside all four years. I made frequent trips to your home to clean it, to your parents until their death, I lived your life for you, I helped keep your memory...your spirit alive because everyone else had their doubts, and if I've learned anything from being around you all these years is that no one should ever doubt you."

Sakura blushed and looked down hiding the tint to her cheeks as Kakashi continued.

"Sakura...you have no idea how much I have missed you."

Those words made Sakura's heart soar and she looked up locking eyes with the now exposed face of Hatake Kakashi. Her breath htiched in her throat as her eyes widened.

His face was smooth. The planes of his cheeks were perfect, lips perfect, skin perfect, his jaw line perfectly sculpted, his nose perfect...he was perfect.

"Kakashi---"

Sakura began to speak but he cut her off.

"Sakura you...I don't know how to say this but I'm not going to pass up the chance to let you know. I hate the way Naruto treated you. The way Sasuke treated you. The way Sai treated you. Let me...give me the chance to treat you right. Sakura please I want to be with you."

Sakura's eyes welled with diamond like tears.

"Kakashi...it was you...the man the I loved more than Naruto...the man you wanted to know about earlier...it was and always will be you. Kakashi I love you."

She whispered. He wasted no time swooping forward and capturing her lips with his own. She moaned at the sensation and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands gripped her waist.

And so the night dragged on.

After the confession not much occurred. Sakura fell asleep in Kakashi's arms on the couch. He looked down at his angel...HIS angel. With a light smile, her dazzeling white teeth aligned to perfection, he carried her to bed and laid next to her. She nuzzled into his chest and let out a content sigh in her sleep. Kakashi reached over and flicked off the light. The darkness of midnight filled the room and he leaned down pressing his lips to her forhead.

"I love you."

He whispered softly as he took let slumber over take him.

**review? more to come soon!!!**

**thanks:D**


End file.
